


Dante Hayabusa

by NephilimNinjaXIII



Series: DMC Army of Dante [4]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Devil May Cry, 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimNinjaXIII/pseuds/NephilimNinjaXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own DMC or Ninja Gaiden.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dante Hayabusa

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DMC or Ninja Gaiden.

At night, SkeithTown was practically a ghost town, it was barely seven o'clock but there were next to no vehicles on the road, and the buildings were all dark and silent. There was almost no indication that anyone lived there, but he knew the one he was looking for was here. He quickly dashed across the rooftops silently, searching for his target. Finally he found a large church near the end of the town, and quickly hid as someone walked out.

He was a tall man, with slicked-back white hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a purple zoot suit complete with a purple and black fedora with a long white feather. He carried a long suit case in his hand as he quickly made his way down the steps and into the street. The man walked a few feet, then suddenly stopped with an annoyed expression on his face, "I know you're there," he said simply, "Jo Hayabusa."

The man turned around as a figure landed a few feet away from him. The figure stood up, revealing him to be a middle aged man with long dark brown hair tied in a behind his head and a large muscular build. He wore a white shinobi shozoku with some armor, a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and a sword on his back. "I've been looking for you," Jo said calmly, "Sparda."

Sparda sighed, "I assume this about Eva?" Jo glared at Sparda for a moment before speaking, "When my daughter introduced you to me, I didn't trust you." He glared at him again, "Your entire aura, didn't sit well with me, it was like that of a fiend's."

"When she told me that the two of you were getting married, I openly opposed it," Jo said, "I remember," Sparda interrupted, "It took us five years to convince you to let us."

"Only because I saw how happy my daughter was with you," Jo said irritably, "I didn't want you near her any more than in my village," Jo's tone began to soften up, "but for her I put aside my distrust and allowed the two of you to get married." Sparda stood there quietly as Jo continued, "Then, a month ago," Jo said as remembered that day, "she came back to the village."

"She wouldn't tell us where you were or why you had left," Jo said calmly, "Only that you would be back for her," Jo carefully analyzed Sparda's expression but saw no shock or surprise in his face or posture, "I've been tracking you ever since then, to ask you," Jo looked Sparda dead in the eye, "Why did you leave her?" Sparda sighed deeply, he had known this was coming, he just hadn't expected it so soon, "Because, I had to."

"Jo, have you ever heard of the Dark Knight?" Sparda asked. Jo was puzzled for a moment, "The Dark Knight, the one from the legend? Are you saying that this has something to do with that?"

"You're looking at him." Sparda said as he reached into his suitcase and pulled out a rapier, a katana, and a claymore. "Three millennia ago, when the Demon King Mundus broke into the human world, I was the one who destroyed him and sealed the door," Sparda said calmly, "Afterwards, I founded the Order of the Sword and Shield, from which many of today's demon hunting organizations have split from," Sparda then closed his eyes, remembering the days of training with his apprentices, "but one day, I came into battle with the demon Agrosax," Sparda opened his eyes to look at Jo who was hiding his shock much better than he thought he would, "After my battle with Agrosax, I faked my own death and let the world live with my story for a thousand years, before erasing it from history, leaving it to become a legend."

Sparda finished his tale and waiting patiently for Jo to respond, "How does that have anything to do with my daughter?" he asked simply, "About a month ago," Sparda began, "I received information that Mundus is preparing to return, when I learned of this I went to the door to see for myself," Sparda paused, "The seal is weakening, which can only mean Mundus is reforming, my guess is the seal will break within 10-20 years." Sparda then placed his swords in his suitcase, "I'm going to face him, before he can fully reform and stop him there."

"Is that why you left?" Jo said silently, "To protect her?" Sparda looked at him, "I couldn't endanger her with this," he said sadly, "even if she is a ninja of the Hayabusa clan, this is my problem and I won't risk her safety to fix it."

"And what of the children?" Jo inquired, Sparda stared at him in confusion, "Children?" Jo looked at him, his expression a mix of joy and anger, "When Eva came back, she was three weeks pregnant." Nothing could've shocked Sparda more than that. Eva was Pregnant?

"Are you sure?" Sparda said anxiously.

"I had my best medic in the village check and double check," Jo said firmly, "She's going to have twins."

Sparda's knees nearly buckled, "Eva's pregnant," as he said it, he was filled with a strange feeling of joy, sadness, and fear, "Mundus!" he suddenly yelled.

Jo was taken aback by his sudden shout, "What's wrong?"

"Mundus," Sparda repeated, "If Mundus learns that Eva's pregnant with my children, he'll stop at nothing to kill her before they're born. Damn it! I have to go, now!"

"But how are you going to get into the Underworld if the door is sealed?" Jo asked, "The door I sealed was the main entrance, the only way for a Demon King to escape from," Sparda explained, "but the are several unofficial entrances to the Underworld," Sparda then smiled, "and one of them happens to be in this town."

The two then walked into a rundown bar titled 'The Gates to Hell'. They walked down into the basement and Sparda pulled out a rusty key, to open a door to reveal a long spiral staircase. Once they reached the end, they saw a large underground city, with a gigantic gate in the center.

"This is it," said Sparda once the reached the center of the city, "The Hell Gate." Sparda then reached into his suitcase and pulled out the katana, "You may want to stand back," he said to Jo who calmly eased away from the Dark Knight. Sparda took blade in his palm and squeezed it till it drew blood. Sparda raised the bloodstained blade above his head, and then slashed downward and the Hell Gate began to glow.

"Take care of her," Sparda said to Jo, as he wiped the blood off his sword, "You just make sure you kill this 'Mundus', before he learns about my daughter and future grandchildren," Jo replied. Sparda pulled out his other swords, turned to leave through the gate, then stopped suddenly. "What is it?" Jo asked. Sparda then took his katana and claymore, put them back in the suitcase and gave it to Jo, "If I don't return," he said, "Give these to my children when they're old enough. The katana is called, Yamato, and the claymore is called, Rebellion." Jo sighed, "Fine, but you better return to give it to them yourself."

"Thank you Jo," Sparda said. He then walked to the gate which was now glowing brightly. Sparda stood in front of the Hell Gate for a moment, before running towards it and jumping high. The moment Sparda hit the gate; the glow flashed even brighter, and then died out. Sparda was nowhere in sight.


End file.
